


When Tomorrow Comes

by amrtrrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Just angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, really I wanted it to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: Just a little longer...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9





	When Tomorrow Comes

Tomorrow always comes.

No matter how hard either of them try, tomorrow will always come.

So in the warm quiet of the night, Jaemin breathed in every scent he could of Jeno. He wanted to engrave the boy into his very soul, because if he couldn't keep him, he'd at the very least never forget him. He shut his eyes, and tried to memorize the feeling of Jeno next to him; the feeling of Jeno's hands on his waist; the feeling of Jeno's breaths on his neck; the feeling of... Jeno.

Something so sickly burned inside of Jeno, and it threatened to spill. He knew it was damn near impossible to keep it in, so with a sturdy hand, he dug Jaemin's head in his chest and cried as softly as he could. Jaemin was a part of everything that he was, and losing the only boy he's ever loved would hurt more than any pain he'd feel for a thousand lifetimes.

Here, on the rooftop of the apartment building that they've lived in since they were kids, was where everything happened; where everything important to them has ever taken place.

This was where they met.

Jeno remembered the bright red of Jaemin's sneakers as he sat on the ledge of the rooftop, an apple juicepack in his hand. Now, Jeno was too young to understand then what feelings where, but even as a 2nd grader, he knew for a fact that he's never seen anything quite as breathtaking as Na Jaemin.

Later that week, they pinkie swore to be friends forever in that same rooftop, and a strange comfort and relief brewed inside the both of them.

Then on the exact ripe age of 14, Jaemin realized that he was in fact in love with his best friend. They watched the sunset while having their faux-picnic on the rooftop, and as Jaemin looked up from reading Jeno's card, tears brimming his eyes, Jeno's face was already inches away from his. In a second, Jeno was kissing him. He relaxed, almost instantly kissing him back.

They've been inseparable ever since.

Until tomorrow.

It was here as well, just a week ago, that Jaemin broke down crying while telling Jeno that he was leaving to live with his mother in America. They slept there that night, in each other's arms, just like they were doing right now.

"I love you," A broken muffled voice spoke against Jeno's chest that snapped him out of it. He felt the words creep in his spine, and sting him

"Tell me a thousand times before you leave." Jeno begged, in a voice that was so soft and so hurt. He wanted Jaemin's voice to ring in his ears when he wakes up to nothing the next day.

"I love you so much, Jeno." Jaemin began, chanting the words like a prayer, leaving lingering kisses on whatever part of Jeno he could.

When tomorrow comes, he'll be gone, and all that will be left is the memory of him.

So tonight, while they force time to move slower, while every memory of each other is still present, they cherish whatever they could.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this a while back idk I never posted it whatever hope you liked it!!


End file.
